1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers and more particularly pertains to a new Beverage Container With Self-Contained Straw for providing a more convenient and sanitary way to consume a canned beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art beverage containers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,297; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,779; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,283; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,264; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,389; and U.S. Pat. No. D334,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Beverage Container With Self-Contained Straw. The inventive device includes a container body including a bottom and a top with a drink opening therein, a tubular guide member extending upward from the bottom of the container body in vertical alignment with the drink opening, and a buoyant drinking straw positioned within and extending upward from the tubular guide member wherein the buoyant drinking straw is self-extendable through the drink opening when the drink opening is opened.
In these respects, the Beverage Container With Self-Contained Straw according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a more convenient and sanitary way to consume a canned beverage.